Les œufs d'Halloween
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Des décorations d'Halloween, des Préfets à bout et quelques œufs en chocolat se cachent par ici... Saurez-vous tous les trouver ?


**Les œufs d'Halloween**

\- Un peu plus à droite… Voilà, c'est parfait !

Remus Lupin et Lily Evans abaissèrent leur baguette magique d'un même mouvement, avant de reculer d'un pas. D'un œil scrutateur et appréciateur, ils observèrent ce qu'ils venaient juste d'apposer contre l'un des murs du Hall du château.

Si cela ne faisait pas déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient dans ce lieu, à installer des décorations d'Halloween, peut-être auraient-ils été plus à même d'apprécier leur travail mais, pour être honnête, les deux Préfets de Gryffondor n'avaient qu'une hâte : celle qu'on leur annonce que leur contribution aux préparatifs de la fête du trente-et-un octobre prenait fin.

Malheureusement pour eux, le professeur Slughorn semblait être plus qu'enchanté par cet événement, et ne comptait pas laisser partir de sitôt les deux Préfets qu'il avait réquisitionnés pour accomplir ses désirs de décorateur.

\- Ah ! Quel travail bien fait ! acquiesça-t-il justement en observant le mur ouest de la pièce. Eh bien, nous avons bien avancé. Que diriez-vous maintenant de vous atteler au mur suivant ?

Remus Lupin lança un regard désespéré à Lily Evans, laquelle, malgré tout son optimisme et son goût pour les fêtes, ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment abréger cette mascarade. La meilleure chose à faire paraissait de continuer à assouvir les envies du professeur Slughorn, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement entièrement satisfait de la décoration. Pour le moment, trois murs étaient encore vides, et les Préfets n'avaient pas fini de lever leur baguette.

\- Bien, reprenons ! finit par dire Horace Slughorn.

Il réajusta sa tenue de sorcier, et sourit largement.

\- Je pense que nous pourrions agrémenter les armures de quelques décorations en lien avec la fête, se fit la réflexion le professeur Slughorn. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lily lui adressa un faible sourire, tandis que Remus abandonnait toute illusion de gentillesse. Les deux Préfets savaient pertinemment que jamais les armures n'allaient accepter simplement d'être décorées comme de vulgaires pantins. Elles allaient se rebeller contre ceux tentant de les dénaturer, à savoir, Remus et Lily.

\- Oh, mais oui ! J'ai une excellente idée ! Nous allons les remodeler, de sorte à ce que nos charmantes armures représentent des monstres du folklore sorcier, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est une idée brillante, professeur ! lui assura Lily avec un sourire qui lui paraissait peu hypocrite.

De toutes les manières, le professeur Slughorn n'était pas en état de réaliser que son élève favorite était au désespoir. Lily se retourna vers les armures, afin de laisser l'occasion à son visage d'afficher tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

\- Les armures vont nous en vouloir jusqu'à notre mort, murmura Lily.

\- Et joyeux Halloween, marmonna Remus.

Avec un sourire peu vaillant, les deux Gryffondor, qui ne pensaient pourtant pas manquer de courage, se décidèrent à lever leur baguette, et à attendre les directives de leur professeur de Potions, le cœur serré.

…

Affalés dans des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Remus et Lily se massaient chacun le poignet droit, maudissant le professeur Slughorn et ses idées saugrenues.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit fait enrôler pour décorer le château, marmonna Remus, les yeux brillant de fatigue.

Ou de colère, Lily n'en était pas certaine.

\- Le pire, marmonna celle-ci, c'est qu'il aurait suffi qu'on fasse partie de n'importe quel club de cette école pour programmer une réunion, et échapper à cette histoire. Mais non. On a préféré être simplement Préfets.

Remus émit un faible sourire, qui étonna Lily.

\- Simplement Préfets…, l'imita-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le rôle le plus simple à tenir, dans cette école.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as entièrement raison.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau entre eux deux.

\- Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever pour aller prendre une douche, ou aller à la Grande Salle me nourrir, geignit Lily. Je ne suis même pas certaine que mes jambes voudront me porter jusqu'à mon lit. Je suppose que je pourrais dormir ici, sur ce canapé, au coin du feu…

Remus regarda la cheminée.

\- L'idée est tentante, reconnut-il.

Lily ferma les yeux.

\- Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre aujourd'hui, bien plus intéressant que de décorer le Hall… Et Slughorn n'est même pas satisfait, il va falloir remettre ça demain ! se plaignit-elle. Quel week-end minable…

\- Imagine plutôt tout ce qui aurait pu être pire que ça, lui proposa Remus. Tout à coup, cela te paraîtra moins déprimant.

Lily rouvrit un œil.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment des choses qui auraient pu être pires que de passer la journée à accomplir tous les désirs de notre professeur de Potions ?

Remus la regarda avec un air entendu.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu as vraiment besoin que je t'en fasse la liste ?

L'air peu convaincu de Lily, ainsi que sa grimace dubitative, firent comprendre à Remus que oui, son homologue avait réellement besoin qu'on lui fasse cette liste.

\- Devoir s'occuper de Nifleurs dans une bijouterie ne doit pas non plus être de tout repos, lui fit remarquer Remus. Tout comme faire le ménage après que les joueurs de Quidditch soient rentrés d'entraînement, un jour de pluie… surtout si c'est fait sans magie !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Lily. Ses yeux se firent plus pétillants.

\- Ou encore, devoir reclasser tous les ingrédients du placard d'ingrédients de Potions…

\- Ou faire une ronde avec un Préfet Serpentard ? hasarda Lily.

\- J'aurais pensé à une ronde avec Rusard, mais c'est vrai qu'avec un Serpentard, ça doit être pire.

Quelques élèves commençaient à remonter de la Grande Salle. Le repas était sur le point de se terminer, et si les estomacs de Remus et de Lily continuaient à se faire entendre, aucun ne se sentait le courage de redescendre grappiller quelques miettes de nourriture.

\- Et faire une ronde avec Rusard et un préfet de Serpentard ? proposa Remus.

Lily et lui se laissèrent quelques secondes de réflexion, grimacèrent, puis choisirent d'en rire. Il y avait peu de probabilités pour qu'il existe un pire scénario, pour une ronde dans les couloirs du château.

\- Eh bien, on rigole bien par ici ! s'exclama une voix tonitruante en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Remus. C'est d'avoir raté le dîner qui vous met dans un tel état ?

Sirius Black, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, regarda d'un œil intrigué les deux Préfets. S'il plaisantait en s'installant avec eux, il était toutefois réellement intéressé d'obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il était rare que les deux Préfets manquent en même temps le repas.

Remus eut un sourire énigmatique pour répondre à son ami. Lily, elle, bien moins habituée à l'art délicat de faire patienter Sirius Black, se sentit obligée de répondre.

\- Pas vraiment, non… Cela met mon estomac dans tous ses états, cela dit ! avoua-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Le professeur Slughorn nous a retenus un long moment pour décorer le Hall, et nous n'avons pas eu le courage d'aller nous joindre à vous une fois que c'était terminé…

\- Terminé pour aujourd'hui, marmonna Remus.

Lily grimaça de concert.

\- Problèmes de Préfets, soupira Sirius. Votre vie est si difficile… J'ai cru comprendre qu'un convoi de ravitaillement était prévu pour toi, Remus. Evans, tu es tentée aussi ?

Lily hésita un bref instant. Elle n'avait jamais su comment, mais les quatre garçons avaient toujours su où trouver de la nourriture, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, et peu importait la catégorie de repas qu'ils recherchaient. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qui la tentait énormément pour ce soir. Toutefois, un bâillement vint interrompre son envie de nourriture.

\- C'est tentant, Black, vraiment tentant… Mais je crois plutôt que pour ce soir, je vais rejoindre mon lit. Mon repas attendra demain matin…

Elle se leva doucement, la fatigue se faisant ressentir dans tout son corps.

\- Bonne soirée, dit-elle un peu rapidement, avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Ses camarades de dortoir étaient déjà dans leur lit, discutant de choses et d'autres, lorsque Lily entra dans la pièce.

\- Slughorn t'a enfin relâchée ? se moqua Mary MacDonald.

\- Pas pour longtemps, je dois y retourner demain, avoua Lily du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai jamais autant haï Halloween que cette année, plaisanta difficilement la jeune femme.

Ses camarades lui sourirent, compatissante, tandis que Lily se changeait et se glissait sous ses draps, son estomac la rappelant à l'ordre.

Elle pensa rapidement aux quatre garçons de Gryffondor, qui devaient se régaler autour de quelques bons petits plats, et se maudit de ne pas être restée plus longtemps. Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était en leur compagnie, elle finissait par sentir le poids du regard de James Potter, et s'il fut un temps où ce regard n'avait aucune importance pour elle, elle ne pouvait décemment plus se mentir à elle-même et se persuader que c'était toujours le cas. C'était plus proche d'un doux réchauffement de tout son corps, plutôt qu'une indifférence totale. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal avec cette nouvelle sensation.

…

Lily Evans observa le Hall, secouant la tête de dépit. Comment est-ce qu'elle et Remus avaient pu accepter de répondre à toutes les demandes de leur professeur ? Cela leur avait ruiné un week-end entier, alors qu'ils avaient tellement à faire, en cette dernière année d'études. Oh, bien sûr, elle adorait les décorations de fêtes, mais pas au point de passer deux jours entiers à décorer une immense pièce. Au moins, leur professeur avait dû capituler pour le week-end suivant. Entre le premier match de Quidditch de la saison ainsi que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain, le professeur Slughorn avait dû s'incliner, et refuser à embaucher bénévolement les deux Préfets pour peaufiner les derniers détails de ses décorations.

Une présence discrète mais reconnaissable entre mille se posa à côté d'elle. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

\- Tu admires ton travail bien fait, Evans ? se moqua la voix parfaitement maîtrisée de James Potter.

\- J'admire ce que mon sang et ma sueur ont fait, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

À bon escient, puisque le rire de James parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, la faisant sourire, et légèrement rougir.

\- Slughorn a le sens du détail, se moqua James. D'après Remus, il était prêt à vous garder toute la nuit, et même le week-end prochain, pour que tout soit parfait.

Lily gémit, et se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu imagines ? Rater la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et le match de lancement de la saison… D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'entraîner ? releva Lily.

\- On s'entraîne à l'aube. Il ne faudrait pas que les Serpentard nous espionnent pour cette dernière année… et notre dernière chance d'obtenir la Coupe, grimaça James.

Lily acquiesça lentement, tandis que la conversation retombait lentement.

\- Hem. Je vais devoir y aller, finit par dire James. En tout cas, félicitations pour la décoration.

\- Merci, dit doucement Lily. Je préfère Pâques, mais bon, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés, pour Halloween, quand même.

James se figea un bref instant. Par habitude, et pour se donner une contenance, il se passa une main dans les cheveux – geste qui, pour son bonheur, ne fut pas remarqué par Lily Evans. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, aujourd'hui, en le voyant agir ainsi.

\- Pâques ? Avec les œufs de Pâques ? devina-t-il.

\- Euh… Oui, avoua Lily d'une petite voix.

James hésita encore quelques secondes. Assez pour que Lily se tourne vers lui, surprise de ne plus l'entendre.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non… Mais si tu le souhaites, je connais une boutique sur Pré-au-Lard qui fait de superbes chocolats de Pâques. Il leur reste peut-être quelques pièces, même si ce n'est pas trop la saison…

Lily Evans regarda Potter un long moment.

\- Enfin, sauf si tu as autre chose de prévu, bien sûr.

Réfléchissant, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre, rendant le moment de plus en plus long pour le jeune homme.

Non pas que l'idée ne la tentait pas.

C'était bien ça le problème.

L'idée la tentait énormément, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Et elle n'était pas seulement intéressée par l'idée d'aller déguster des chocolats de Pâques juste avant le mois de novembre. Elle était aussi intriguée par l'idée de passer la journée avec James Potter.

\- Evans, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'apprécierais une réponse. Ce serait moins gênant que ce silence particulièrement long que tu nous infliges…

Lily sursauta.

\- Pardon. Eh bien, euh, oui. D'accord. Je veux bien tenter d'aller manger des œufs de Pâques au mois d'octobre.

\- Les œufs d'Halloween… C'est noté, Evans.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, James Potter fit demi-tour.

Cela dit, Lily Evans n'avait pas prévu de changer d'avis. Elle avait plutôt envie de se faire surprendre par James Potter.

* * *

 _ **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**_

 _Hum, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté grand-chose en dehors de mes fictions complètes, et j'en suis navrée. Donc, pour bien pleurer la mort de Lily et James, je vous sors ce petit OS, qui n'est pas une grande histoire, surtout que je l'ai écrit très rapidement, mais c'est toujours ça ! C'est d'ailleurs_ _ **LittlePlume**_ _qui m'avait proposé ce thème des Œufs de Pâques, que j'ai arrangé à ma sauce pour que ça reste dans l'esprit d'Halloween plutôt que dans l'esprit de Pâques, qui est passé i mois de ça, hum._

 _BREF. J'espère que ça vous aura un minimum plu, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je peux vous offrir d'habitude._

 _En parlant de ce que je vous offre d'habitude : vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de « Héritage » bientôt (dans moins de deux semaines, quoi) et je me relance dans le NaNoWriMo cette année (allleeeeeez, 50K mots à écrire en 30 jour avec une grosse semaine de vacances au milieu, ça va être très drôle, je le sens par avance)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée d'Halloween, et vous dis à bientôt :)_

 _ **Méfaits accomplis.**_


End file.
